eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Fey-Li Cytei
'Fey-Li Cytei'is one of the few Jedi Masters in the Guardians of Light, serving as a Jedi Sentinel, and trained as a Jedi Investigator. Biography Only a teenaged Padawan on the cusp of Knighthood at the time of the Massacre of Ossus, Fey-Li and her Master, a Besalisk named Duval Getwar, were lucky to make it offplanet alive. Master Duval considered this her Trials-by-fire, as it were, and the pair fled to the fringes of the Galaxy. In the years since, Fey-Li has found and trained a padawan of her own to an equally-informal Knighthood, in the interest of helping to rebuild the Jedi's numbers when they're needed the most. Even though the three of them- Master Duval, Fey-Li, and her former padawan, a Mirialan prankster by the name of Teeliss Kohlee- have split up to avoid detection, it is this interest in rebuilding the Order that will inevitably lead her to finding others: the Guardians of Light. Personality and traits As an empath, Fey-Li is known for her kindness and compassion first and foremost, making connections with others easily and instinctively. In addition, her empathic abilities have fostered within Fey-Li a capacity to readily form strong Force bonds with others, and has somewhat stronger telepathic abilities than most. She's also known for the deep sense of humor with which she copes with the darkness she finds in the universe without surrendering her light. Powers and abilities Force Powers Another point of interest is that Fey-Li feels the Force as movement and rhythm, a constant dance around her, and thus views dance as a kind of moving meditation, even incorporating it into her combat style to further attune herself to the Force. When it comes to telekinesis, Fey-Li is capable of both brute force and incredibly-fine control- whether hurling an opponent a surprising distance or telekinetically manipulating the controls of a speeder, for example- and often uses these two aspects in conjunction with another. She's also known for indulging her artistic flair while manipulating the Force, taking advantage of her fine control to create spectacles that are both artistic and functional, such as drawing up a swirling column of water or sand as she spins, letting it rotate around her like a living thing, and then firing it off at her foes with sufficient force to knock them off their feet and send them flying. She is also trained as a Jedi Sentinel and, more specifically, a Jedi Investigator, a role that often requires her to get into places other sentients would wish she stayed far, far away from. As such, she carries and is trained in the use of a wide variety of security countermeasures and computer infiltration tools. as well as having training in areas such as disguise, interrogation, reconnaisance, and infiltration. In particular, she has displayed a flair for moving about unseen if she so wishes, whether simply avoiding others' line of sight and using the Force to fuzz security holocams and create distractions, or actually utilizing Force cloak. She readily admits if asked that she enjoys the look on others' faces when she pops up behind or beside them unexpectedly. In spite of all of these strengths, Fey-Li has a few rather potent weaknesses. In fact, one of the most potent is also one of her greatest strengths: the empathic sense she relies on is so strong that she feels the emotions and physical ills coming off of others as a very real, tangible, very physical thing. In other words, enough suffering or death hitting her at once, without enough warning to raise her mental shields, has in the past been enough of a blow to literally knock her unconscious. It is no small wonder that she spends more effort and time walling these sensations off than actively trying to sense them. Lightsaber Combat Fey-Li's combat style, as above, is a unique, personalized mixture of Soresu and dance; she uses Soresu's powers of defense to make up for her lack of physical strength, and her skills as a dancer combined with her natural predisposition towards speed and agility over strength to further compensate for her relative lack of reach. In addition, she relies on her greater Force reserves to further compensate for her lack of upper-body strength, taking opponents off-guard with a hurled rock here or a potent Force push there. A further advantage Fey-Li presses is an adherance to the more esoteric lightsaber disciplines of Sokan and Trakata, using her wits, tenacity, the environment, and the unique properties of a lightsaber all to further compensate for her smaller size and accompanying lesser physical strength compared to the vast majority of her opponents. She is also fond of using her abilities to move unseen and undetected to covertly get herself out of, say, a sniper's sights. While her combat style can occasionally resemble both Ataru in its dance-inspired twirls and acrobatics, and Makashi in its naturally dancelike grace and point work, this is entirely coincidental, as Fey-Li has no formal training in either Form. She is also a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, relying on pinpoint strikes and using her opponents own strength and momentum against them to take on foes many times the weight class her own 48.53 kilos would otherwise indicate she was capable of defeating. In other words, she is a deceptively formidable opponent, far more so than one would give her credit for at first sight. In addition, though Fey-Li's combat style is geared towards compensating for the height, reach, and strength disadvantage she almost assuredly faces every time she enters combat, those disadvantages are nonetheless still very real and very exploitable. For example, Fey-Li relies more on dodging or subtly redirecting her opponents' blows rather than meeting them strength for strength- she avoids blade locks like the Candorian plague, simply because they are a test of strength, and thus one she's almost assured to lose without drawing heavily on her Force-reserves. Further, while she has exceptional speed, agility, and flexibility, Fey-Li has always had problems with enhancing her physical strength with the Force, which only exacerbates the problem. All of this means that if she's fighting an opponent clever enough to corner her and force her to meet them strength for strength, Fey-Li is going to quite rapidly exhaust herself fending off their blows, and not really have a chance to use her greater speed or agility to counter for her reach disadvantage. It is in a situation like this that her reliance on her telekinetic prowess and other Force powers becomes most readily apparent- because her deep connection to the Force is her last line of defense against a physically- and mentally-superior opponent. That said, it is very rare indeed that Fey-Li allows herself to be boxed in like this, but it still remains a very real concern. Equipment Weapons Starships Clothing Relationships Behind the Scenes Fey-Li is the Player Character designed by dewback_rancher to be used in several different Role Playing Games hosted on Jedi Council Forums. Category:Females Category:Masters of the Guardians of Light Category:Kuati Category:Jedi Individuals